Because
by Streaks of Hail
Summary: Just a few select lines revolving around the beautiful members of Coulson's team (yes, Ward included). Because they are simply too amazing not to love. Spoilers for the season one finale are here, so just a warning.


**A/N's: **Ah.. I don't really know what compelled me to do this. But I just thought, you know, there are so many good lines and scenes in this adorable series. So, here's to my attempt to keep myself patient for the next season. I'm not sure how easy some of the lines are to guess, but I suppose it will be a fun little challenge for you to try to have a guess. And yes, there are hints of FitzSimmons in here, because they are just adorable. But perhaps if you look a little harder, you'll be able to spot a few hints for other ships as well. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Phil Coulson**

Red - Because no one touches Lola and gets away with it.

Death - Because the next time he's brought back to life with dangerous surgery, he'd like to know about it.

Corner - Because the lights were functioning, and he really couldn't help it.

Tahiti - Because it's a magical place.

Keys - Because people are very trusting in the country.

Tahiti (again) - Because, Agent Sitwell, it sucked.

Stark - Because he'd say hi, but wait - everyone thinks he's dead.

May - Because she's just the pilot.

_Because he's _just_ the director. _

* * *

**Melinda May**

Nails - Because stapling his foot to the floor felt refreshingly good.

Cream - Because she would never be a suspect.

Backup - Because really, when she thinks about it, she should have taken more guns.

Thor - Because really, Coulson hasn't been near his arms.

Sweater - Because is it just her, or do they itch?

Hate-fu - Because she's up most mornings at five.

Larynx - Because she's almost certainly fractured his.

Calvary - Because no one - ever - calls her that.

_Because she's _just_ the Calvary. _

* * *

**Grant Ward**

Hand - Because shooting her was part of the job requirement, and he can't even begin on how much he owes John Garret.

Nazi - Because he certainly does not have a Hitler youth look to him.

Imitate - Because an ounce can mean everything between life and death. Apparently.

Bed - Because May already told Coulson?!

Porcupine - Because it's _not_ a poop with sticks.

Truth - Because he tried to hide his pain in front of a pretty woman.

Guilt - Because after all his treachery.. he can at least help Fitz get a clue about love, right?

Pod - Because they _were_ a weakness, and it was supposed to float.

_Because he's _just_ Garret's little lackey. _

* * *

**Skye**

Trigger - Because jumping out a window is easier than shooting someone.

Engineering - Because she definitely didn't visit FitzSimmons stupid SHIELD Hogwarts.

Rebel - Because the one time she actually decides to obey the rules, she's getting suspicious looks?

Subversive - Because there would be no wi-fi on the island anyway.

Transfer - Because next time they could get a bit of a warning before a gigantic box was thrown at them from a window.

Mission - Because she was FitzSimmons' first? How sweet.

AC - Because apparently he doesn't want to be called Phil.

Two - Because neither of them are the easy way.

_Because she's _just_ the hacker. _

* * *

**Leopold Fitz.**

Endgame - Because it's the endgame, and giving her that damned chance is the only thing he can think of possibly doing.

Realisation - Because now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know how he had ever been so stupidly oblivious.

Faith - Because Agent Grant Ward is a _friend_, and Ward had earned his faith by saving a scientist.

Mouse - Because seeing that light flash was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Hardware - Because he will never get over the fact that he is socially hopeless.

Aioli - Because his _friend_ had thrown it away, and now he can safely say he's lied to Simmons.

Poker - Because Fitz would prefer that Skye seems him only fully clothed, thank you very much.

Doors - Because at the Hub, of all places!?

_Because he's _just_ the engineer. _

* * *

**Jemma Simmons**

Night Night - Because she liked men about her height but heavier. But not when pulling the body away.

More - Because she can't possibly know if she returns the gesture.

Coma - Because she's going to see to it that he returns to her.

Thermodynamics - Because if she's going to die down there, she'd like to at least have a beautiful speech to go with it.

Fall - Because there's no point in delaying it, even if they're supposed to do it as they always do - together.

Hogwarts - Because despite the uncanny resemblance, Jemma Simmons isn't - and never will - be anything like Hermione Granger.

Hero - Because what's jumping out of a plane when he's her best friend?

Rules - Because doing what's expected makes her feel nice.

_Because she's _just_ the biochemist. _

* * *

_Shield - Because somehow, they're all each other's shield (and because someone really wanted their initials to spell out SHIELD)._

* * *

**John Garret**

Plot Twist - Because all Hail Hydra.


End file.
